Underworld God Stalks Innocent
by tmomo
Summary: Iruka is cool. Too cool for his own good. If he didn't want to get kidnapped then he shouldn't have been so cool. KakaIru AU Greek Mythology, Modern For the 2016 KakaIru Fest, Prompt 20: The god of spring, Iruka, is kidnapped by the god of the underworld, Kakashi who wants to make him his husband. (Inspired by Greek mythology about Persephone)


This fic was part of the 2016 Summer Festive over at the Kakairu-fest  
Go check out all the other fics people have written and the awesome art!

Prompt 20: The god of the spring, Iruka, is kidnapped by the god of the underworld, Kakashi, who wants to make him is husband.

* * *

 **Underworld God Stalks Innocent**

"How do I passive-aggressively say fuck you in flower?" Iruka asked, throwing his twenty bucks on the counter and staring down the clerk who blinked.

While the employee went to the back in confusion, Iruka threw an angry glare at the little ray of light that was peeking through the front door. "You can suck it if you think I'm gonna marry any old idiot."

* * *

There was something so cool about him. It must have been in the way he listened to the soft, guitar-based music he played and the way he hummed and mumbled along to the beat, nodding his head to the beat now and then as he lazily moved from one paper to the next.

Kakashi wasn't jealous; far from it. He was enamoured with the way Iruka could simply get lost in what he was doing, completely focused but relaxed and free at the same time. There was never a moment where Kakashi wasn't analysing something or processing with an utmost critical attention but unlike him, when Iruka felt comfortable and safe, there was more than just a sense of ease. It was like the whole room was filled with tangible daydreams.

Addicted, Kakashi stepped into the room to sit in the small cushioned chair near the balcony door of Iruka's apartment. Gyuh, the way Iruka ran his fingers through his hair was so nice; it would always shift his hair in a way that made Kakashi's heart throb.

It was such a nice atmosphere. Every day, Kakashi would visit Iruka's home and waste away his days in the human Iruka's small apartment, unbeknownst to the other man. He told himself that his duties could wait: human lives were short and precious and he couldn't let Iruka's life go unseen even for a moment from his watchful eye. Stalking with intention was what other gods would call it but Kakashi usually ignore them at council anyway.

"Okay," Iruka suddenly spun around in his desk chair and pointed his eyes right at where Kakashi was.

The god froze. Did… Iruka see him? What? Wait…

"Yeah, you can quit it with the invisibility; I know you're there." Iruka stared directly at him and Kakashi twitched, half in fear and half in confusion.

Slowly pulling his hands up, Kakashi slid off his seat with his eyes glued to Iruka's. It didn't seem like Iruka could actually see him; those brown eyes were pointed in his general direction but didn't follow him at all when he stood. He could see Iruka tense though when he took a step forward and he smirked. What a wonderful sixth sense he had. Guess he didn't need the helm then.

Dropping his hands, Kakashi spoke, "I don't think you need to see me to know who I am."

"You can take the mask off or I can take it off you," Iruka growled with sharp eyes and Kakashi shivered at the sight that made him burn inside.

"Promises, promises," the smirk under Kakashi's mask of invisibility was so strong that Iruka's hands tightened around the pen in Iruka's hand.

"Get the fuck out or prepare for my foot in your ass." Iruka was standing now, vicious pen at the ready. This was just too much fun.

"Better buy me dinner first, swee-"

The words were barely out of his mouth when instincts kicked in for him to leap out of the way of Iruka's projectile and he had to quickly twirl to the side when Iruka threw his chair at Kakashi's direction, pieces of wood splintering everywhere.

Sliding into the next room, Kakashi noticed the thick swirl of hot mist he had stepped into. In split seconds, he knew exactly who Iruka was and decided that backing out now was the best and only option he had. Just as he had taken a first step back through the a newly formed gate, he heard a scoff behind him. Kakashi glanced behind him to see Iruka standing there, a bouquet of dead roses over his shoulder like he was ready to swing them and call a home run.

"Leaving so soon?" Iruka had the most terrifyingly dark grin on his face and Kakashi couldn't help but freeze with his leg backed inside the gate. The swagger in Iruka's step was too sensual for that demonic face; the face that was kind of turning Kakashi on to be honest.

At a loss for words, Kakashi took a deep breath and quickly said, "yes."

After Kakashi quickly backed into the gate that sealed up behind him, Iruka growled and sighed violently. "Coward."

Looking at the flowers, Iruka scoffed, "dead flowers for the god of death. I can't tell whether I'm funny or just plain creative."

"You know he's gonna be back, right?" The small ray of light that peeked through the window flittered to stretch into the shape of a person; a nervous and fidgeting person.

"Clam down, Shizune. If he has the balls to," Iruka grinned. "Then I'll gladly marry him."

"But he'll have to deal with Naruto." Shizune murmured under her breath, her light slowly going out as Iruka studied the dead flowers he found in the dumpster outside of the florist downtown.

"If he survives Naruto.." Iruka slid the bouquet into a glass vase and shot Shizune a smile as he rolled a puff of steam in his hand. "Then I will ask him to marry me."

Iruka looked out the window wistfully and chewed a thought in his mind. The god of death would definitely be able to handle Naruto. The question was what the unpredictable god would do next. He had seen how powerful the man was thanks to the countless times the big three had fought and almost made the planets explode but he'd never actually met the man. Hmm, this was indeed going to be interesting.

* * *

Kakashi was lost in thought, eyes sitting on the sight of his hell hounds gnawing away at their meaty lunches.

He was in a tight spot. Not only was spying on his favourite… Human? Demigod? Deity? Well, whatever Iruka was, he was no longer allowed to spy on him without permission or a good reason and since he had neither. He had to think of a way to get that smooth piece of flesh into his bed.

Kurenai could always help him to work a bit of her love magic with Iruka but that felt like cheating; not to mention that Iruka would probably see through her tricks in seconds. If that man could see through his helm of darkness' invisibility, he could see through any tricks and stunts.

Ah man, just thinking about Iruka was making him dizzy and just plain needy.

"Okay," Kakashi threw the last bit of steak at Pakkun and started walking with determination back to his palace, mind whirling frantically with necessity. "I want him. He maybe wants me. How do I get him?"

Stepping through a newborn gate into his very real, human garage, he unlocked his car with a click and slid in with a smirk on his face. This was gonna be insane.

* * *

"Oh so you like bondage, eh?" Iruka was gurgling through the handkerchief tied around over his mouth. With only a glance back, Kakashi couldn't help but bite back a chuckle when he saw Iruka blindly trying to stick his tongue out around the fabric. "Jokes on you, buddy boy. I like bondage."

Wiggling his fingers at Kakashi like a spastic octopus, Iruka heard a very soft, strained chuckle and curiously used his bound hands to nudge up his blindfold to see smirking back his laugh with rosy cheeks.

"You know, you'll be hearing from my lawyer," Iruka continued languidly as he kicked his feet up onto the back of Kakashi's headrest. He pushed the blindfold up to his forehead like a bandana and made himself comfortable, watching Kakashi's every move now that he could actually see the man. "I'll tell them you violated my mind and punished me if I didn't call you daddy."

Iruka paused and thought for a second when he saw Kakashi's face turn pink to the tips of his ears. The god of death was super easy to tease and it was really cute. This guy wasn't half bad; he was a lot of fun actually.

"So anyway," Iruka leaned in between the front seats to look out the main window curiously. "When's the ceremony?"

The car started to slowly fill with a smooth and soothing steam, caressing Kakashi's cheek and Iruka could see him shiver. With a smirk, Kakashi said, "tomorrow if you want."

"T-tomorrow?" Iruka fell back against his seat, blowing air out quickly. "W… Well that doesn't really fit in my… Schedule."

"You chickening out? You did invite me into your home."

"N-no I'm not." Iruka turned away. "In fact, bring it on; let's skip the bachelor party and do it now."

"You sure? I am the god of death after all. You barely know me." Iruka scoffed at that, making Kakashi look up at him in the rearview mirror.

"To be honest, Naruto can't keep his mouth shut for all the ramen in the world." He could see the other man stiffen and chuckled. "He tells me everything and even confessed to telling you about me. To be honest, I was also there at the battle between the giants and titans and I'm pretty sure I saw you there… Firing bolts of lightning."

Iruka stopped there before he went on about which titans Kakashi had taken down and which giants for fear of sounding like he was actually interested in Kakashi or paid the man any attention, that is. It would be far too embarrassing, finding out he was just as bad as Kakashi.

"Now hurry and get to city hall before Naruto finds out. He will most likely throw the world into chaos and I want a good reason not to be there when that happens."

"Of course," Kakashi agreed before asking curiously, "so then, if you're not human or a demigod, what are you?"

"Hmm?" Iruka smirked while the steam in the car shifted around his arms and looked at Kakashi with smoldering eyes as he said cooly, "well, I'm a god of course."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed reading as much as I did writing.


End file.
